Kermit the Frog
Kermit the Frog, alongside Jim Henson, battled Stan Lee in Jim Henson vs Stan Lee. He was voiced and puppeteered by Henson, who was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the rapper Kermit the Frog, arguably Jim Henson's most famous Muppet creation, first appeared on a show called Sam and Friends in 1955. Kermit would later appear in other Henson productions; he was the star and host of The Muppet Show, had a significant role in Sesame Street, and served as the logo of The Jim Henson Company. After Henson's death in 1990, Kermit was puppeteered and voiced by Steve Whitmire and continued to star in the Muppet movies, TV shows, and other Muppet appearances until 2017, when he was replaced by current performer Matt Vogel. Many versions of Kermit, including the first one on Sam and Friends, are exhibits in the Smithsonian National Museum of American History in Washington, D.C. Lyrics [Note: Kermit the Frog is in green, while Jim Henson is in regular text.] 'Verse 1:' I'm glad you got that out. That anger can clutter your mind, But you're a creative man, Stanley (yeah), so let's just leave it behind. 'Cause I can sense your tension once the verbal fencing starts commencing. There is no defense against the dents Jim Henson is dispensing, And I'm clenching all your strings like you're a puppet in suspension. Call your superhero friends in. Yeah, 'cause you're gonna need Avenging. Let me mention: I'm impressed by all the vision that it took For you to sign your name on all of Jack Kirby's comic books. 'Verse 2:' (Aw.) Stan, don't be sad. We all have a time to go. (Yeah…) Most of the internet thought that you died 12 years ago, But the Four will always be Fantastic. The Hulk will always be Incredible. The words you wove within the hearts of heroes are indelible. There is no beef between us. We're two minds of the same kind, And there is no man who could ever muck with what we've left behind. Trivia *Kermit is the first rapper to be physically controlled by another rapper. *He is the second back-up rapper to appear in a main rapper's title card, after Dr. Watson. **He is also the fifth back-up rapper to appear in their battle's cover art, after the Cat in the Hat, Things 1 & 2, and Dr. Watson. *He is the seventh creation of another rapper to appear. *He is the fourth fictional rapper to originate from a television show, after Captain Kirk, the Doctor, and Walter White. *He was visually referenced by Caitlyn Jenner in Bruce Banner vs Bruce Jenner, with a callback to his Lipton Tea commercial. **He was also indirectly mentioned by William Shakespeare and Alfred Hitchcock, who had mentioned the Muppets in general. *He and Henson are the fifth and sixth rappers associated with PBS, after Mister Rogers, Bob Ross, Bill Nye, and Neil deGrasse Tyson. Gallery Jim Henson Title Card.gif|Jim Henson's title card, in which Kermit the Frog appears|link=Jim Henson Kermit on a piano.jpeg|An image of Kermit from Nice Peter's Twitter account Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Back-up Rapper Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Jim Henson vs Stan Lee Category:Nice Peter